Such a method is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift 27 59 126. In this known method a color sensor is employed that reacts to contaminates in the milk, such as blood or pus. The invention aims at providing a more universal method of determining the presence in milk of specific substances, such as contaminates, in which method the composition of the milk, which is specific for each animal, is taken into account.